


Stand and Deliver

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is not a flirt, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> For a word prompt for bendingwind: _Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where._

“You,” Bull says, putting one hand on Josephine’s desk and leaning down over her, “are a flirt.”

She prods his hand with her pen, leaving a spot of ink. “Hands off the papers, please.”

“Sorry,” Bull says, moving his hand a few inches closer to the edge of the desk. “Better?”

“I will allow it,” she says graciously, dipping her pen into the ink and picking up where she left off.

“You’re avoiding the question,” Bull tells her.

“There was no question,” Josephine says, and Bull doesn’t miss the little smile curling her lips. “You said I was a flirt. A statement only.”

“Do you have a response?” Bull asks.

“I’m sorry if you believe that,” she says.

“You’re denying it?” Bull says, raising his eyebrow. “C'mon, Josie. You know I know you better than that.”

“Flirting is when you won’t deliver,” Josephine says, still writing. “If you will, it’s just an invitation.”

“I knew I liked you,” Bull says with a grin.

“I know what you are about to do,” Josephine says. She finishes her passage with a flourish, setting her pen down. “You are about to ask me if I am ready to deliver.”

“And what are you going to say?” Bull asks.

“I will say that I have to deliver these papers to the Inquisitor,” she says, standing and gathering up her documents. “And you will say that it is a shame, and you will leave.”

“That sounds a little disappointing,” he says.

“Well, if you weren’t so quick to speak,” Josephine says, and she reaches out, trailing a finger down his bicep, “I would say that afterwards, I might have time for other deliveries.”

“In that case, I’ll be in the tavern,” Bull says, catching her hand and kissing her knuckles before letting her go. “And I’ll be accepting all deliveries.”

Josephine smiles. “Iron Bull,” she says, inclining her head politely before walking away.

“Ambassador,” Bull replies, watching her go. That’s one delivery he’d be very happy to take.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stand and Deliver [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787748) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
